


The Grounder from The Sky

by heir_to_veenus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Other, The 100 (TV) Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir_to_veenus/pseuds/heir_to_veenus
Summary: {SLOW UPDATES}Fanfiction about The 100. A girl who wasn't wanted on The Ark, so they use her as an experiment and send her to Earth. After growing up as a Grounder and meets the Skaikru.(This book is loosely based on the book and tv show. I add some of my own plots.)(I would recommend watching the tv show first so that you understand what is happening. If you have already watched it then, please, enjoy.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. "You have no say in this"

"Any tool is a weapon if you hold it right." - Ani Defranco 

"A weapon isn't good or bad, depends on who's using it." - Jet Li 

"Threats alone are the weapons of a threatened man." - Leonardo da Vinci 

"Knowledge is a weapon. I intend to be formidably armed." - Terry Goodkind 

My Godmother wrote down these quotes of people in our past on a sheet paper. They are different in their own way, but they have always made sense to me. 

Never is there a moment in my life that I miss her. Even though I didn't get much time with her, I will never forget what she did for me. Or at least, tried to do for me. 

Now I only have one thing on my mind. 

Protecting my family and my people.

At least, that's how I thought. Until people fell from the sky.

So my name is Alex Parker, I'm 20 years old and a grounder. Well sort of.

If you want to know why I say that keep reading, if not, stop now.

It all started 20 years ago when a beautiful young woman named Susan Berch was doing her daily job at the clinic in the big space station called The Ark.

Susan was a very well known doctor on The Ark. She worked alongside Abby, her best friend.

After a long day working at the clinic and diagnosing people with oxygen deprivation, she made her way to her room. As she was making her way there she waved at friends and smiled, stopped for a few short conversations.

Now being deaf since birth has its advantages and disadvantages.

One advantage being since she works at the clinic and she can speak sign language she can talk to other deaf and hearing-impaired people. She also has a class once a week to teach people sign language.

Ok, I'm getting off course.

Anyways, just as Susan was about to open her door someone tapped her shoulder. She yelped and turned around quickly, just to see one of the elderly women, who treated her like a granddaughter, her name was Vicky.

Vicky quickly apologized and Susan just laughed it off. Just as quick as Susan lil spin, Vicky's expression turned from happy and laughing to stern, serious and......scared?

She noticed Vic was looking into her room, so she turned to look but, Vic grabbed her into a hug. She smiled at the precious little old lady and she smiled back. Susan tried asking her what was wrong but Vicky just told her it was nothing and to not worry about it.

So she went into her room and took off her work clothes and laid on her bed thinking about her day and what Vic could have been thinking about.

Just as she was about to get up to take a shower someone grabbed her wrist. She turned around and saw a guard who she had seen around before.

"J-jason? What are you doing?!" she yelled.

"Shhh. Calm down. Don't yell." He whispered as he pulled her down onto the bed.

"No! Stop!" She tried to scream but he put his hand over her mouth.

He pushed his body on her to keep her still.

All poor Susan could do was cry.

Well, you can guess what happened. 9 months later I was born.

Since the guard who raped my mom didn't want other people to know what he did, he thought that the best thing would be to hide me.

Abby volunteered to hide me in her room. That was until I was 3 she was caught trying to get me to stop crying. Stupid baby me.

Marcus Kane who was passing heard the cries and being the nosy butt he is just opened the door and saw Abby bouncing me up and down in her arms.

"Who's child is that??" he demanded. "Surely that child is not yours."

"She is not mine." Abby said sadly because she was caught.

"Who's her mother then?"

She was silent.

"Abby! Who's baby is that?!" He yelled. Making me cry more.

"I can't tell you Marcus." Abby felt defeated.

She knew that since the child was not hers he wouldn't let her keep her. Marcus seemed to be lost in thought for a moment just staring at the floor, then looked up at Abby then, me.

"Follow me. And bring the child."

Not wanting to cause more trouble with Marcus she quietly followed him to the Main Control Room. Getting looks from everyone they passed.

"We have been discussing this for quite a while now." Marcus said as he entered the room.

There were many gasps and whispers as she entered.

"Discussing what? And without me, if I may add." Abby questioned as Thelonious (another one of the chancellors) entered to room.

"You may, and with me and, an experiment." Thelonious replied sternly as he sat down in a chair.

"What do you mean experiment. This does not include the child does it?" Abby held me closer to her.

The room went silent.

"Abby. Just listen to Marcus for a minute." Thelonious said. Abby turned to look at Marcus.

"We think that we have seen heat signatures down on Earth and, we were thinking about sending someone down there—" He was cut off by Abby.

"A baby?! You want to send a baby down to Earth?! To die?!!!" She said hysterically.

"If you will let me finish. Yes, a baby. We do not know her parents, meaning she is an orphan." Abby stared in horror. I'm not an orphan though. I'm just not wanted. "So no one would miss her or go looking for her. She would not take up much space in the pod and we could send a note to anyone who is there to watch after her."

"And what if they can't read or if no one is there or if they are cannibals what if she dies?" Abby cried.

"Then she dies." Marcus said without expression.

Marcus then waved his hand at two guards and they made their way to Abby and me and then jerked me out of her hands.

"I'm sorry Abby. You have no say in this." Thelonious said and exited the room.

As one guard held me, the other grabbed Abby and took her back to her room.

To this day I still remember her screams. Yes, even though I was only three years old. Those kinds of traumas can be stuck with you forever.

Now you're probably wondering how I remember all this.

Well, eventually I was sent to Earth and with me was a note about my name, my past and my foster mom Abby. That's how I got here. Earth.

I was raised by the most powerful Grounder Commanders of the Triku clan, who thought he could raise me into a great warrior, and I am. His daughter Lexa and I are like sisters. The only thing is, no one knows I am a girl.

For some reason, at the time, you could only have one daughter. So pretty much my whole life I've been called Alex and have always been cutting my hair like a boy. I am good with a sword, which is the main weapon that I always have on my back, I am also skilled in combat and bow and arrow. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. "We're not alone here"

Now, this brings us to the Present Time -17 years later-

"Leida Alex." Lexa said as she mounted her horse. (Bye)

"Must you always be leaving for trips?" I asked. Sad that my sister was leaving. Again.

"I am sorry brother but, you know that since I am now Heda I have to do dad's old job and run our part of the clan." She explained as she finished settling into her saddle.

"I know. I just miss you. You are always gone ever since dad died." I said as I looked down.

"Mebi oso na hit choda op nodotaim." She said. (May we meet again.)

"Ste yuj." I whispered. (Be strong or Stay strong)

As I watched my sister ride away I hoped she would make it back safely.

"Lex!" I saw my best friend Jeremiah or Rex as I called him, wave me over. He and my sister were the only ones who knew my real gender.

"Hey Rex. Anything new to report. Heda just left so I'm in charge again."

He looked at me like he saw a giant mutated ape.

"Well spit it out, I don't have all day." I crossed my arms.

"A-a s-ship, the s-sky." is all he could say.

I looked at him wide-eyed.

"Where?" Was all I could ask.

He turned and walked away and I followed right behind him.

Soon we reached a bit of land that was right in our territory, just near the Reaper tunnels. As we keep walking neither of us talking I started to hear faint voices, like cheering and yelling and some, crying.

We reached the ship and climbed up to the trees to keep hidden.

I looked at amazement at how many people were outside of the ship.

I tried looking for their leader and found two people who seemed to fit the name, a very handsome guy who looked older than everyone and a girl with blonde hair, I think I heard someone call her Clarke.

We sat up in the trees for about 30 minutes until I became interested in what Clarke was doing. She seemed to be looking at some sort of map with a dark-skinned boy.

Then, I saw it led to the mountain the Mountain Men habited. Knowing they were bad news, I wanted to warn them. I was just about to jump down when I heard someone shout.

"Let the privileged do the work for once!" I heard the handsome "leader"

"How is one person supposed to carry food for one hundred people?" Clarke asked.

"Two." Said the dark-skinned boy.

"Wells, you are hurt you're not coming."

"But Clarke you can't carry food for 100 people. You said so yourself." Wells replied.

Then, a boy wearing a blue vest with longer hair came over and grabbed two boys by the shoulder and said:

"Four can scope out the area and, when we find it we can come back here and bring more people."

"Make that five." Said a girl with long brown hair.

"Octavia. What do you think you're doing." The handsome leader yelled.

"Bellamy, I am going with them. You're not my father." Octavia replied. I liked her. She's got spunk.

"I may not be your father but I am your older brother." Oooo sibling conflict. I loved these.

She just ignored him and walked ahead of the group. I couldn't help but laugh at her pettiness.

I jumped down from the tree and followed them quietly. Rex stayed behind to watch the rest of the group.

As I watch them I noticed a few things about these people. Clarke wasn't one to play around, she was commanding, but also understanding. She liked getting the job done. Finn, well, he was a ladies man. I watched him put a flower behind Octavia's ear, I just giggled at that. The Asian looking boy who I learned name was Monty knew his plants. He told Octavia that the flower was poisonous, and she flitted around to get the flower out of her hair. I laughed at a bit too loud. They all turned back thankfully didn't see me.

"I'm kidding, it's actually medicinal, calming." Monty said as he ate the flower.

After a few minutes of following them. Clarke shushed everyone and bent down, everyone followed. I saw that they were looking at a deer but little did they know that almost all the animals here were exposed to radiation. They were in for a surprise.

"It's a deer." Clarke whispered. No duh.

Finn started slowing moving towards it. I wanted to warn them but.

The deer turned its head revealing its second head making everyone fall back a bit.

I laughed at this as well. Skai kru are so funny.

They all tried to forget that and kept moving. Soon we reached the river that you had to cross to get to Mount Weather.

As soon as they reached the water Octavia took her pants off.

"Octavia, what are you doing?" Clarke asked.

She didn't say anything, she just jumped in.

"Whelp she's done for." I thought knowing that a giant eel lives in that river.

"Octavia, get out of the water." Said the boy with goggles on his head, just as he was about to get in the river. I haven't gotten his name yet.

She didn't say anything. Just looked behind from where he was looking.

You could see the giant eel just barely swimming at the top of the water.

She started swimming to the shore but the eel pulled her down under.

"Octavia!!" Clarke screamed.

The boy with the goggles went down to the shore and started walking into the water. Octavia's head popped up and he grabbed her.

"Hurry it's coming back!" Clarke yelled.

He pulled her up and she just cried and held unto him. She had a long cut down her left thigh.

I watched as they bandaged her leg and sat there for a bit just in shock of what just happened.

A few minutes passed and they got up, Finn grabbed a long vine.

"What if we used this to get across?" He asked.

"I'll do it." Goggle head said. Like my nickname for him?

He looked at Octavia as he climbed the rock and held the vine. (R.I.P vine)

He was doing this to get her attention. That sly boy.

"You got it?" Finn asked.

He didn't say anything as he jumped and swung across. Everyone, including me, watched in anticipation.

He made it across with a thud.

Goggle head picked up a nearby sign and saw it said "Mnt. Weather."

He held it up and they all started cheering and whooping.

Just as Finn was about to swing over something flew over their heads.

We heard a loud thwack and looked over at goggle head to see a spear sticking out of his chest.

I looked around to see who did it. There was no one around.

"Jasper!!" Octavia screamed. So that was his name.

"Come on we need to get out of here." Finn said.

"We can't just leave him." Octavia cried.

They all looked so shocked as they ran back to the ship. I started making my way back as well to tell Rex what happened.

I made it back before them and climbed the tree Rex was still in.

"Ma'am." Rex calls for me.

"I told you not to call me that." I said as he laughed.

"Anything interesting happen?" He asked, still looking at the camp.

"One of them was speared in the chest." I replied nonchalantly.

He didn't say anything.

I heard the group enter the camp.

"What happened? Where's Jasper? What happened to Octavia?" Bellamy asked as they entered the camp.

"Jasper was speared in the chest." Clarke replied.

"By who?" Bellamy asked.

"We're not alone here" Was all Clarke said as she entered the ship with Finn carrying Octavia behind her.

Bellamy just looked into the forest, like he was looking for something.

After a while me and Rex decided to go back home to eat and rest a bit.

Tomorrow we will come back and watch.


	3. "You call this a rescue party?"

I woke up with the sun shining directly in my eyes.

"Ugh." I said as I covered my eyes and sat up.

I looked outside and it looked around 7am. Guess I should get ready.

I got out of bed and grabbed my black pants, grey t-shirt, black boots, and dark green hoodie.

I looked in the mirror over my little table and grabbed some bandage cloth and put it over my chest then put black paint over my eyes. I walked to my door, put my hood up and my sword on my back, grabbed my satchel and headed out for breakfast.

As I was walking to me and Rexs little hideout in the woods, something caught my eye. I looked around but I didn't see anything, then I started hearing voices. I hurriedly hid behind the nearest tree, grabbed my sword and scoped out the area.

A little farther away was Clarke, Wells, Bellamy and a guy whose name I didn't know. I put my sword back in its sheath and got a piece of paper and pencil out of my bag and wrote to Rex saying that I saw some of the Skaikru walking about so I decided to follow them. I left the note under a rock where I know he would see it.

After walking for a bit Bellamy stopped in front of Clarke.

"What are you doing Bellamy?" She asked.

"Leave her alone Bellamy." Wells commanded.

He grabbed her right wrist and said:

"As soon as you take this wrist band off, we can go." Bellamy smirked.

I looked at her wrist and there was a thick piece of what looked like metal with flashing lights on her wrist.

"The only way The Ark is gonna think I'm dead, is if I'm dead. Got it?" She replied and jerked her wrist out of his hand. Sassy.

He went to grab her wrist again but then Finn showed up out of nowhere and said:

"You call this a rescue party? We split up, cover more ground. Clarke come with me."

"Better late than never." Clarke said as she walked away with Finn.

"I like to think so." He replied and looked back at Bellamy.

They split in two. Clarke and Finn at the left and the other three on the right.

I wonder where they were going.

I walked closer to the group of three to hear their conversation.

"I guess we got more in common than meets the eye, huh?" Bellamy said to Wells.

"We have nothing in common." Wells replied.

"No? We both came down here to protect someone we love." He paused and looked at Wells. "Your secret's safe with me. Course your situations worse, with Finn around Clarke doesn't even see you. It's like you're not even here." Bellamy commented and walked ahead.

Does Wells like Clarke? Does Finn like Clarke? Who does Bellamy like? This is just like a book I read. Something about a romance drama, love triangle, something.

They kept walking without talking for a good 15 minutes then started walking on a almost dried up river covered in rocks. I have noticed that Finn knew how to track, he's quite good.

He bent down to some rocks, touched them and pulled his fingers away to reveal blood and then, we heard painful moans.

"What the heck was that?" The nameless guy.

"Now would be a good time to take out that gun." Clarke said to Bellamy as she started walking towards the sound.

"Jasper." Clarke gasped.

He was tied to an almost dead tree, almost as if he was bait.

Clarke started walking towards him, I wanted to call out to her to stop cause I knew that this was a trap.

Just as soon as she stepped the ground below her collapsed revealing a bunch of spear like sticks in the ground.

She made a yelp noise as she nearly fell in but at last minute grabbed Bellamys arm. As he held her he looked hesitant to pull her back up, like he was thinking of just letting go.

"Pull her up!!" Finn yelled.

They pulled her up and Bellamy just stood there looking at the ground.

"We need to get him down." Clarke said.

"Murphy you're with me." Finn said as he walked around the hole in the Earth and started climbing the tree.

Murphy, who was the other guy, looked at Bellamy like "do I have to?"

Bellamy just shook his head towards the tree and Murphy made his way up.

Then, there was a low growl.

"What was that?" Clarke asked.

I didn't hear anything I must be too far away.

"I don't know." Bellamy replied.

I looked to where they were looking and saw what looked like a black panther.

I'm guessing they saw it too because Clarke said:

"Bellamy. Gun!" Clarke shouted.

He reached behind his back but, there wasn't anything there.

Then, there was a gun shot, then another.

Wells had the gun and was shooting it. He only got it like twice and it was still going.

He shot and then, click. He was out of bullets and the panther was going straight for Bellamy.

Okay, I have to do something. I don't know these people but, I'm a nice person, I guess.

I reached in my satchel and grabbed a dagger. Okay, focus.

I looked at Bellamy and then the bush were the panther was hiding. 

"Breath in, breath out." I thought to myself.

As soon as it jumped out I threw the dagger right at it's head and it just fell on Bellamy.

They all looked at the panther and saw the dagger. Bellamy just laid there in shock panting. Shoot, I threw the one that Rex gave me, it had my name on it.

Bellamy pushed the big cat off of him and stood up, brushed himself off and looked at it's head he grabbed the dagger and to where it came from. Me. He was staring right at me. I was standing at an opening in the woods so he could see me clearly.

"Guys." Bellamy almost whispered and used my dagger to point at me.

Why am I not moving? I need to leave!

"Who is that?" Clarke asked.

I started backing up slowly. One slow step as a time.

"Wait!" Bellamy said and walked towards me. At first he was slow, but then faster.

"He could be the one that did this to Jasper!" He guessed and started running towards me.

Oh heck no, this time I ran. I darted trees, vines and roots sticking out of the ground.

He was a fast runner but, I was faster and knew my way around these part of the woods. He started to catch up. Ugh, I forgot to eat, low on energy.

"Bellamy! Leave him. There's no point." Clarke yelled.

He stopped running so did I. Why did I? I don't know.

I stood there staring at him. He tried walking towards me again. Does he not learn?

"Bellamy!" Clarke yelled again.

He turned to look at her and I took the opportunity to climb up the nearest study looking tree.

He turned back towards me looked around for me and didn't see me. He just sighed and walked back to the group.

I watched them get Jasper off the tree, carry him and the panther back to their camp. I followed them to their camp and then made my way to mine.


	4. "They saw me"

"Alex!" Rex called as I entered.

He walked up to me and handed me some berries

I put a few berries in my mouth and said:

"Rex, you're a life saver."

"I know." He said with a cheeky smile. "You shouldn't leave on a trip without a snack or something." He grabbed a apple out of his bag and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I put the apple in my bag. He was always so kind, but, also VERY annoying.

He just smiled and ate some berries.

"You know that little group I've been following?" I asked.

"Yea. What are their names?"

"Octavia, Finn, Clarke, Bellamy, Monty, Jasper, Murphy and Wells." I said with out hesitation.

"Ok, why?" He asked.

"Well, I was following Clarke, Wells, Finn, Bellamy and Murphy this morning."

"Yea...."

"Turns out they were on a rescue mission for there friend Jasper."

"Goggle head?"

"Haha, yea. Um, Jeremiah?"

"Oh no, something's wrong." He looked at me with a serious face.

"What?"

"You always call me by my name when something's wrong." He stated.

"Well...." I paused, looked down and played with my hands. "They saw me." I whispered.

"WHAT!?" He yelled.

All the people arounds us stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"Back to what you were doing." I commanded.

They all said.

"Sha, Pramheda." (Yes, First Commander)

"What do you mean they saw you?" He asked in low voice.

"They were just about to get Jasper when a black panther attacked. They tried shooting it but they ran out of bullets, so I, threw my dagger at it. Specifically the one you gave me. I'm sorry."

He just stared at me like I was a ghost. He wasn't gonna say anything so I kept talking.

"Then, Bellamy saw me and started coming after me. But Clarke called after him and I climbed up a tree before he got to me."

Still he wasn't saying anything.

"Rex." I was about to wave my hands in front of his face but, he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug.

"You're an idiot." He said.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"You could've died Alex!" He grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "You're the only family I have left."

I hugged him again.

"I'm sorry Jeremiah."

His parents died in battle and he had no siblings. So I was like his little sister.

"Ai hod yu in." He said. (I love you.)

"Ai hod yu in seintaim ba, yu know, hodnes laik kwelnes." I said sounding just like my sister. But, it's true love is weakness and gets in the way. (I love you also but, you know, love is weakness.)

"Ai know." He replied. (I know.)

We didn't say anything else to each other. We just went on our own ways.

I didn't have anything else to do so I walked to the Skaikru camp.

It was dark out so I didn't have to climb a tree to hide.

They were all standing by a big fire and the smell of meat mades its way to me making me remember I had barely eaten at all today.

I watched as a guy was taking those metal bracelets off some of the kids and then they walked to Bellamy who hands them meat, which I'm guessing is the panther. There has to be something special about those bracelets. I'll talk to Lincoln when I get back, he has been watching them as well.

Snap!

I heard a twig snap and I look behind me to see Octavia following a butterfly into the woods.

She is so.....innocent? Air head? I don't know.

I followed her so she wouldn't get hurt. She shouldn't be out here by herself.

What if I talked to her? She is by herself. If she tells everyone then, oh well.

I slowly walked up to her up front so she could see me coming and have a chance to run if she wants.

She saw me and fell on her butt. Thud.

"Ow."

"I'm not here to hurt you." I told her.

"Y-you speak english." She said.

"Yes and Trigedasleng oh, and sign language."

She had the most confused look on her face.

"I'm Alex." I held my hand up to pull her up.

She hesitated for a minute but then took my hand.

I pulled my hood down to reveal my face that was still covered in black paint.

"Octavia." She said as she dusted herself off.

"I know." She looked she terrified. "I've been watching you guys ever since you got here."

"You have?"

"Yes, me and my two friends as well."

"There are more of you?" She asked.

"Of course. Did you think I was the only one?"

"Are you the one my brother saw earlier?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, for saving my brother."

"No problem."

"So you are a girl?"

I looked at her with wide eyes. How could she tell straight away?

"My brother said you were a guy."

"It's complicated but yes, I am a girl." I answered.

"So you're a Grounder?"

"Kinda."

"What do you mean?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

I felt like a could trust her and if she told anyone else I could always give a drink of the poison I have that erases memories up to one day.

So, I sat down, sighed and told her everything.

"Wow." Is all she said as she stared into the forest.

"So you've had to hide your gender your whole life?" She asked.

"Pretty much yea."

"I know how that feels."

"What?" I asked.

"Hiding."

I looked at her with a questioning face.

"A story for another time."

"Alright."

"I'm not gonna tell anyone." She said looking at her camp, then back at me, "You know that we met or anything."

"Thank you."

I stood up.

"I should get going."

"It was nice meeting and talking to you." She shook my hand.

"You too."

"Octavia!" I heard someone shout and heard footsteps coming our way.

"Go." Octavia whispered.

I looked at her.

"I'll be fine. Now, go!" She assured me.

I put my hood back up and started running, I stopped, turned and waved at her, she waved back then, I went home.

I reached my house and collapsed on my bed. I am so happy I could talk to someone, especially a girl. The only friends I have are Rex and Lincoln and it's nice having guy friends but, this is different.

I didn't even bother changing, I just fell asleep with a stupid smile on my face.


	5. "Follow me"

Three days past and I wasn't able to visiting the Skaikru camp due to Pramheda work.

But, I have been able to sneak out at night and visit Octavia at the butterfly field, she calls it.

We'd talk about our family, past, things happening now and well you know, boys.

Octavia and this guy Atom have been getting together these past three days and he seems really sweet, I could tell she liked him. The way her eyes shined when she talked about him. I've never felt that way. Hopefully I won't have to.

Right now it was about 1pm and I was out walking around the woods looking for a certain red flower that I could turn into paint.

I spotted the flower a little ways ahead of me and walked a bit faster happy that I had found what I was looking for.

I reach the flower and picked it and carefully put it in my satchel.

"I could've killed you." I heard a familiar voice farther up.

I made my way over there and saw Bellamy and a little girl with blonde hair, almost like Clarkes.

"I'm sorry." The little girl whispered.

"What are you doing out here?" Bellamy asked her as he got his hatchet out of the tree next to the girl.

"I wanted to hunt with you."

"Have you ever killed anything before?"

She shook her around no.

"Well there's a time for everything. Stay by me." He said and handed her a knife.

They walked off deeper into the woods and I followed. I mean I have nothing else to do and the flower can wait till later.

I took my sword out of its sheath and held it, you know, just in case.

This time I walked closer to the group, if I stepped any closer I'd be right behind Bellamy.

We heard a hog and some of the group went to go get it. Bellamy, the little girl and another girl stayed behind and kept walking.

We passed some berries and I picked some and started eating them.

Bellamy and the little girl were carrying on a conversation and I had learned her name was Charlotte. That's when we heard a horn.

I knew exactly what that meant. My eyes widened and I dropped the berries in my hand.

"What was that?" Charlotte asked Bellamy.

"I don't know."

We have to find cover, soon.

"What the?" Bellamy saw the yellow fog headed our way.

"Run!" One of the people in the group yelled as they touched the mist.

Bellamy grabbed Charlottes hand and he looked around.

They looked so clueless, I couldn't just let them die. I ran up to them and grabbed his wrist.

"Follow me." I said and looked around for a cave, car or something.

"What, no! Who are you?" Bellamy jerked his hand away from mine.

I spotted a cave and grabbed his hand and held it hard.

"Listen, I'm trying to save your life! Now, follow me!" I yelled and ran and dragged them with me.

We entered the cave opening and I ushered them inside. Just as I was going in the fog touched my left hand and burned it.

I cried out in pain and fell to my knees.

"Bellamy we can't just leave him!" Charlotte screamed.

Bellamy sighed and ran back to me and dragged me by my arms into the cave, wincing while he was pulling me. He set me down on the ground and walked towards Charlotte.

I looked up and Bellamy had Charlotte behind him with his hatchet ready for anything. I took my satchel off carefully and took a vial that had a healing medicine in it especially for this.

They just kept watching me not moving.

I poured the black liquid over my hand and bit my lip trying not to scream. I sat up against the wall of the cave and let my hand dry.

"I'm...not gonna...hurt..you." I said panting. I was sore, thirsty and tired.

"How do I know that?" Bellamy questioned holding up his weapon.

"If I had planned to kill you I would've left you out there and not had let myself get hurt." I grimaced.

He slowly walked to the other side of the cave and told Charlotte to sit there and not get up. Then, he walked towards me.

"Are you the one who almost killed Jasper?" He asked me, standing over me.

"No."

"How do I know that?"

"Because I saved your life." Geez does he not get that? "Twice." I added.

"What's your name?"

"Alex."

"I'm Be-" I cut him off.

"Bellamy. I know. I also know your sister." I closed my eyes and leaned my hand against the wall.

"I swear if you touched my sister." He grabbed my collar and lifted me up.

I just looked at him tiredly, scoffed and rolled my eyes.

That must of pissed him off cause he pushed me up against the wall and gripped onto my collar harder.

He put his face close to mine a whispered:

"I will kill you."

"You can try." I whispered with a smirk.

"Watch me."

His face was so close to me that if I move at all, we would be kissing.

"I haven't touched your sister other than a handshake and a hug." I stated nonchalantly.

He let go of me and pushed me a bit making me fall and hit my head on the cave wall.

"Ow, geez." I winced. Does he have an anger problem or something?

After a few seconds of rubbing the back of my head, I got a pack of water out of my pack and took a sip.

"Want some?" I offered to Charlotte.

She shot right up and walked to me.

"Don't. It could be poisoned." Bellamy said and put his arm over her shoulders holding her back.

"I just drank from it." I sighed, tired of Bellamy.

I stood up and handed the water to her. She looked up at him and he let her go and she took the water.

"Thank you." She said.

I just nodded and hummed mmhm. I slumped back unto the wall.

"How long does this last? And what is it?'' Bellamy asked as he went close to the opening in the cave.

He reached out his hand to touch the mist.

"What are you doing?!" I got up and pushed him back into the cave. "It's acid fog. And it will burn you." I paused and looked at my hand. "Badly."

"Is that what happened to your hand?" He asked while taking my left hand in his hands and observing the burns.

Of course I couldn't help but stare at him. I don't like it when people touch me. But, I couldn't move, like when he first saw me. Frozen. 

Then, I realised he was looking up at me. Waiting for me to answer his question.

I jerked my hand away and looked down at my feet. "Yes, it burned me."

He looked at me puzzled, he was probably wondering why I jerked my hand away. I just looked at him and he started back at me. He had beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Then, he said:

"You're eyes." He said

"Huh? Oh." I said and looked away. I was considered a Frikdreina sometimes because my left eye was green and my right was brown. (Mutant)

"Don't, they're really cool." He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me to look at him. "I've never seen any like that."

And cue the blushing. He just stared at my eyes for what seemed forever and I stared back.

"Oh, sorry man." He finally came back to reality. He let go of me and walked over to Charlotte. Oh yea, I'm supposed to by a guy. UGH. 

"It's fine." I replied.

"No, I mean, it's was weird. I was just staring at you."

"How is that weird?" I asked.

"Cause we are both guys?" He said.

"Oh, yea, right. Weird." Sighing I just walked to my side of the cave and laid down.

*Time skip brought to you by Bellamy's curls*


	6. "Atom"

We have been in here for about 2 hours. The fog seemed to be receding slowly.

I was currently dreaming, or at least I think it was a dream.

*Dream*

Total darkness was all I saw. I heard distant voices and shouts.

And all of a sudden a bright light was blinding me. I cover my eyes with my hands and let my eyes adjust.

That's when I heard crying and screaming.

I looked around and saw my village and everyone was lying dead on the ground. All the buildings were burned and destroyed.

I start crying seeing my home this way.

I run around looking for Lexa and Rex.

"Lexa! Rex!" I yell.

"Alex." I hear a faint whisper and look down and cover my mouth so that I don't scream.

"Rex. Oh my god." I bend down to my best friend who was lying on his back with a big piece of shrapnel in his chest.

"Save us Alex." He said .

I stand up and look around me and see water coming in like a tsunami, until I am drowning in the water.

As the water filled my lungs I choke and jolt awake.

Wet.

"What the heck?!" I yelled and wiped my face.

I turn to see Bellamy holding my now empty water pouch.

"You weren't waking up. I kept shaking you and then decided to pour water on you to wake you up." He just stood there smiling and looking at me amused.

"This isn't funny." I said and stood up and grabbing an extra shirt out of my bag.

"This." He said gesturing to my face. "Is very funny." He laughs.

Without thinking, I pull down my hood and start wiping my face with the shirt.

I keep wiping until I am all dry.

I hear a thump and see Bellamy had dropped my water pouch.

"Hey! Careful. That was a gift." I walk over to him, kneel down and pick it up putting it and the shirt in my bag. I stand back up, now closer to him.

"Why did you drop it?" I asked.

"You. Your. Huh, what?" He stutters and points at my face.

"What about my face?" I ask and touch my face. Usually whenever I touched my face some over the black paint that was on me would come off. But now, no paint.

"Oh shoot." I say and grab a mouth mask out of my bag and put it on.

"You're a-" He pointed at me.

I pull my hood over my head.

"A what?" I ask him.

"A-a g-girl." What is with him and stuttering. He has seen girls before. I just looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Your sister found out sooner." I said.

"Why are you hiding?" He asked.

"Why do you care? Just earlier you thought I killed your friend and was gonna kill you and the girl!" I shouted and threw my hands up.

Before he could make a reply Charlotte yelled "The fog is gone!"

"I need to go." I put my satchel on and walked out of the cave.

Bellamy tried chasing after me but some of his friends had showed up and he stopped, I kept going. As I was walking back a heard someone calling Bellamy and moaning. I cautiously walked to the moaning.

There on the ground was a boy. I couldn't tell who he was, if I had seen him before, he was covered with burns and blisters all over his body. There was a scream and I looked behind me.

"Charlotte." I said. She was standing next to a tree with her hands on her mouth.

"Charlotte!!" I heard Bellamy yelled as he ran up to her and came to a stop as he looked at me then the boy.

"Atom." He softly said and walked towards him.

I looked at Bellamy then at the boy laying in front of me.

"Oh no, Atom?" I whispered.

"You know him?"

"Octavia talked about him. She is gonna be crushed."

"Pl-please, k-kill me." Atom struggled to say. "Please B-bellamy."

He was in so much pain that he just wanted to die. I felt tears coming in my eyes.

"Don't be scared." Charlotte said as she handed Bellamy her little knife then she walked back to camp.

"Bellamy?!" I heard someone yell.

To be honest, I didn't care if anyone else found out about me. In came running Clarke.

"Bel- who is this?" She asked him.

He looked at me and I gave him a death glare.

"Bellamy please." I whispered only so that he could hear.

"A friend of mine." He paused, looked at me and then said. "He saved me and Charlotte from the fog.

"Oh, well then, I am Clarke." She said. So calmly. It was weird.

I didn't say anything. Just stared at Atom. Bellamy looked at the knife in his hand then at Atom. I held his hand that had the knife in it.

"Bellamy, it's ok. Give me the knife."

He gave it to me and I put it in my bag.

"What are you doing?" He asked watching my ever move.

I then pulled out a vial that had a poison that would kill Atom quick and painless. I lifted Atoms chin open, opened the poison and poured the clear liquid down his throat.

"Yu gonplei ste don." I said. (Your fight is over)

Bellamy just sat there as I stood up.

"Leida belomi en klark kom skai kru." Then I walked back home and cried my eyes out. (Bye Bellamy and Clarke of the Sky People.)


	7. "I was with Finn"

Lexa came back last night and ever since she got back I've had to be at her side every minute.

One, because I was the Pramheda, two, she was my sister and I liked spending time with her, and three, I was kinda like her body guard.

At the moment we were inside the main building in our village.

Lexa, two commanders from other tribes and some of there people were sitting around a big round table.

I was standing behind Lexa leaning on the wall, just thinking about what happened the day before with Atom and meeting Clarke.

"Alex." One of the commanders of another tribe said.

"Sha Heda?" I asked. (Yes commander?)

"I hear you are one of the three scouts who are watching the Skai kru?"

"Yes, I am."

"Who are the other two?" He asks.

"Jeremiah and Lincoln." I answer.

"What have you found out about the Skai kru so far?" What is with all the questions?

"No much." I lie.

"And Jeremiah and Lincoln? What do they know?"

"You will have to ask them yourself." I respond and walk out of the building.

I go into the woods walking towards the butterfly field hoping Octavia was there. I get to the field and no Octavia in sight.

"Now what am I gonna do?" I ask myself.

"Bellamy! Come on man you can't do this!" I hear someone yell.

Me being the curious idiot I am walk over to the yelling.

I walk closer to the camp and see everyone huddled around a tree and few people are tying something on one of the branches. I get closer and hide behind a tree trying to see what they were doing.

"Come on! You guys can't do this!" I hear a voice and see Clarke yelling at Bellamy.

I slowly walk closer to the group. Then someone grabs my arm and pulls me behind a tree and into there chest.

"Hey! What are you-" I couldn't finish my sentence because they covered my mouth with their hand.

Whoever this person was, they were strong.

"Listen, unless you wanna be killed be still and quiet." The person whispered.

I shook my head. They slowly let go of me and I turned to face them.

"Hello." He said.

"You're Finn, right?"

"Yea. How'd you know?" He asked.

"I have been watching you guys for awhile." I look behind him to see they had hung Murphy.

"Oh my god! They just-" I said.

"Follow me." He grabbed my hand and started leading me towards the camp.

"Wait!" I said jerking my hand away.

"What?"

"I can't let them see me."

"Don't worry they won't. Come on." He holds out his hand.

"Ok." I grab his hand and we are running into the camp.

He was right, no one even looked our way. We soon reached a tent and he ushered me in.

"Alex?"

I look up and see Bellamy, Clarke and Charlotte.

"Hi." I wave.

"What are you doing here?" Bellamy asks.

"I was with Finn." I point to him.

"What? Why were you with him?" Bellamy asks.

"Why do you care Bellamy?" Finn says, budging in the conversation. "It's not like she's your girlfriend."

"Girl friend? Your a girl?" Clarke asks me.

"Oh, yea. I am."

"Let her out Bellamy!" Murphy yells hoarsely outside the tent.

"What happened?" Finn asks.

"Charlotte killed Wells." Clarke answers.

"Woah, didn't know you had it in you kid." I smile.

"Alex! Not helping." Bellamy shouts.

"Sorry. I'm just surprised."

"Will you two quit fighting?! We have to hide Charlotte." Clarke shouts.

"I know where we can hide her." Finn says.

"Ok, you and Clarke take the kid and me and Bellamy will try to stall them."

Clarke, Finn and Charlotte exit the back of the tent and run to Finns hiding place.

"If you don't come out we are coming in!" Murphy shouts. "We have the tent surrounded now!"

"Alex you need to leave."

"Bellamy I can't."

I look around for a way out. Instead I find a shirt, boots and back pack.

"I have an idea!" I say and grab the items.

I take off my pouch, put it in the back pack, take my sword off my back and place it under a box.

"I'll come back for this later."

I take off my mouth mask, shoes and put on the boots I found.

Next, I take off my hood and shirt.

Bellamy clears his throat and I turn to see his face had gone all red. I put the shirt on, put my hood back on and the back pack.

"Fine! We are coming in!" Murphy says and comes in the tent.

"Where'd they go?!" One of the guys ask.

"Who is that?" Another one asks.

"Alex! There you are!" Octavia says and pushes her way into the tent past the boys.

"You know this girl?" Murphy asks Octavia.

"Yea she's my friend." She answers.

"What was she doing in here?" Murphy inquires.

I look back at Bellamy.

"Um, she uh." Octavia starts.

"She is my girlfriend." Bellamy blurts out.

"Huh?" I say as he puts his arm around my waist. Oh, I play it off and say:

"Yep, I am his girlfriend."

"What were you doing in here with them then?" One of the guys ask.

"I was just following my boyfriend." I reply nonchalantly.

"Whatever, we don't have time for this. Where is the girl?" Murphy demanded.

"I know where they went." I stated.

"What? Alex, what are you doing?" Bellamy questions.

"I'm starting to like her more." Says Murphy.

"They went out the back of the tent and-" I tried to say but Bellamy cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth.

I knee him in the shin. He falls over.

"Liking even more." Murphy states.

"As I was saying, they went out the back of the tent and headed east." I finish.

"Thank you." Murphy says and heads out the tent only to stick his head back in saying "Hope to meet again." And winks.

"Same here." I say and smile.

"Alex! Why would you do that?!" Octavia begs.

I rush over to Bellamy and hold out my hand.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you but, you got in my way." I apologise to him.

He swats my hand away and stands up wincing the moment he puts weight on his leg that I kicked.

"Why would you send them after them? I thought we could trust you!" He yells.

"I sent them in the opposite direction." I say lowly. "You know what? To hell with all this!" I cry. 

I take my pouch out of the back pack and get my mouth mask out and put it on.

"Alex. You can't go out there like that." Octavia states.

I ignore her and grab my sword out from under the box and put it on my back. I then walk out of the tent into their camp.

"Alex wait please!" Bellamy calls out.

I walk into the woods trying to find Finns hideout.


	8. "It will be ok"

After walking for twenty minutes I hear people shouting.

"Charlotte! I know you're out here!" Someone shouts.

"Finn. Clarke." I whisper-shout.

"Alex?" I look behind me to see Charlotte.

"Charlotte what are you doing by yourself?" I ask looking around for Finn and Clarke.

"I left them. I'm going to Murphy."

"What?! No you're not." I insist and grab her arm pulling away her away.

"No stop! Murphy! I'm over here!" She shouts.

"Stop it!" I cover her mouth. "I'm not letting you die."

I run with her hand in mine. I don't really know where I am going. We just keep running, I can't let Murphy get her.

"Woah! Watch out!" I put my arm over Charlottes chest to stop her. Just in time too. If I didn't do that we would of fallen off.

We now stood at the edge of a high cliff.

"Now what." She asks.

"Charlotte!" Murphy bellows as he reaches us.

"I'm not letting you take her." I state.

"Who are you?" Murphy questions.

"Not important." I remark.

"Just hand over the girl."

"Sorry can't do that."

"Fine I'll just take her then." He walks over to us.

I pull Charlotte behind me. "You can try." I provoke him.

"Ok."

"Back off Murphy!"

I see Bellamy come running out of the forest and pushes Murphy away from me. Next comes in Finn and Clarke.

"Come on Bellamy, just hand over the girl and all this will be over." Murphy announces.

I push past Bellamy and walk up to Murphy.

"What do you what?" He asks.

"This." I say and punch him in the face. "Oh, yea. That felt good."

"You little!" He stands up again and comes at me.

"Stop fighting!" Charlotte cries.

I dodge his punch and kick him in the stomach and he falls over holding his stomach. Then I punch him in the face again.

"Ok, that's enough." Bellamy speaks, finally.

"Is it?" I demand. "Cause I'm feeling pissed and wanna take it out on something."

"I said stop!" Charlotte exclaims.

I turn back and walk to Charlotte and hug her.

"It will be ok." I lie to her. Honestly I didn't know what was going to happen next.

"Not for her it won't be." Murphy laughs.

"I thought I knocked you down?" I walk back over to him. "Should I try again?" I ask.

He stands up straight. "You can try." He laughs.

"I did it once, I can do it again." I smirk.

I was just about to jump on to Murphy when one of his goonies jumped behind me and pushed me to Murphy. He grabbed his knife and put it up against my throat and used his other hand to hold me close to him.

"Just give me the girl Bellamy." Murphy demanded.

I stood there, as still as I could be.

"Never." Bellamy hissed.

"Fine." Murphy said as he dragged his knife across my throat making a cut.

I let a few tears fall because, well, it hurt.

"No! She's innocent. Please!" Charlotte cried.

"Then we will make a trade." Murphy snickers. "You're life for hers."

"No. Charlotte." I whimper.

Murphy puts the knife back on my throat harder.

"Charlotte do not move." Bellamy commands her. "Murphy let her go." He glares at Murphy.

"Not until I get the little girl."

"Never." I say and jerk my head back hitting Murphy. He lets go of me and I fall to the ground.

"Don't think you can get away that easy." He whispers in my ear and pulls me back up.

"I'm sorry." I hear Charlotte say.

"What?" I see Charlotte turn around, towards the cliff edge.

"Charlotte!! Stop!" I scream.

Bellamy runs towards her and try to reach out for her but, he is too late. 

She jumped.

"No." I cry.

Murphy drops me and I fall to my knees. I look up and see Bellamy is on the ground, staring at the edge. Of course I am sad but now, I'm pissed. I stand up off the ground and turn towards Murphy. I give him my best death glare and say

"You did this."

"I didn't think she'd jump!" He shouts.

I walk up to him and punch him unto the ground and sit on top him of him, punching him over, and over, and over.

"Hey! That's enough." Bellamy says and pulls me off Murphy.

"No! It's not!" I cry. "He's a murderer!" At the time I was thinking. I mean, I was a murderer too. But I don't children.

"Sh. For now, it is." He says and pulls me into a hug while we sit on the ground.

I haven't cried in so long that, it feels so weird. Bellamy kept petting my head and shushing me and telling me it's all alright. And honestly, his voice was very calming to me.

"It will be ok." He whispered to me.

I don't really remember what happened the rest of the night. I do remember Bellamy banning Murphy from camp and me being carried somewhere.

Then falling asleep against a hard chest.


	9. "I'm going to the ship"

The morning has been a blur after last night.

Turns out that Bellamy had carried me close enough to my house that Rex found me and brought me to my bed.

I have been spaced out the whole morning that I have bumped into people, tripped over things and just stared in space.

And yea, I should be used to death but, seeing Charlotte like that and just jumping, I don't, it's just, different.

"Hey Alex!"

Rex was waving his hands in front of my face.

"Huh? Oh, hi."

"What's up with you? First I find you out cold in the woods, then you are tripping over things and now you are staring in space. Did something happen?" He wonders.

Should I tell him the truth? He does know about Bellamy and Clarke seeing me but, that's it. I would tell him but, he is very honest. Meaning, if anyone of higher position were to ask anything he would answer truthfully.

"N-nothing." I reply.

"You sure?"

I nod.

"Ok. But, if anything does happen, come to me. Ok?" He smiles.

"Sure."

"So, what are you up to today?" He asks me.

"I have to go to my spot and watch the Skai kru again."

"Alright, well I'll see you later then." He waves at me walking to wherever he was going.

"Bye."

Then, I walk to the Skai kru camp.

I decided instead of watching them I lay on the ground looking at the sky. I mean, they weren't really doing anything. I was just little ways away from their camp but, I could still here people talking.

As I have my eyes closed I have flash backs of last night and sit up. I try to shake off the thoughts and lay back down. Just when I was about to fall asleep, I see a bright light in the sky.

Then, comes the loud sound. And people shouting and talking about it. I get up and go closer to the camp to see if Clarke knows what it is.

I spot her and Bellamy near their ship and try to get her attention. Throwing little pebbles in her direction. Not working. Whelp, you do what you gotta do.

I take off my mask and hood and put it in my pouch.

Walking into their camp I get many looks from everyone. Clarke and Bellamy notice everyone looking my way and walks towards me.

"Alex, what are you doing here?" Bellamy asks. I ignore him still a lil pissed about him not trusting me last night. But I feel bad for him as well, he was circles under his eyes and his hair is sticking up.

"Clarke, what was that?" I ask.

Bellamy just looks at me, surprised that I ignored him.

"A ship, from the ark. We should check it out." She answers.

"No one is going anywhere." Bellamy announces. "As far as I know, I am in charge."

"We both are." Clarke states.

"To a point." He adds.

"You can't keep me in here."

I just stand there watching this argument.

"Hey." Someone behind me says.

I turn to Finn who is waving me over. I look back at Clarke and Bellamy to see them still fighting. So I slowly make my way to Finn.

"Hello." I say.

"What's going on with them two?" He asks.

"Bellamy says he is in charge and Clarke is saying that he doesn't control her." I explain.

"So the usual?" He laughs. "What're they fighting about now?"

"She wanted to go check out the ship but he said no."

"Why don't you just go? He isn't in charge of you."

Nice thinking Finn. Maybe I could get back at Bellamy for this.

"You're right. I'll be right back." I hug him and walk back the argument.

"Guys!" I shout and push them apart, pushing Bellamy a little harder. They just look at me.

"I'm going to the ship." I cross my arms waiting for Bellamy to explode.

"No you're not!" There it is.

"You are not the boss of me." I smirk.

"Ale-" He starts.

"Shut up Bellamy." I put my hand in front of his face making him shut up immediately, I turn towards Clarke. "Now, what will I be looking for?"

She smiles at me and tells me what I need to do.

"If there are any people on it, check on them and, if you can, try to bring them here. Also look for a radio. We will need it to contact the ark." She says.

"I'll be going now." I announce.

"Be safe." She says.

"I will." We hug and I look over to Bellamy. "And Bellamy." He looks at me mentioning his name. "Don't be an arse." And I leave, pulling up my hood and putting on my mask.

The ship wasn't that far away. I saw that it had landed east of the Skai kru camp.


	10. "I can't believe I made it"

After walking for a few minutes I get the feeling that someone is following me. I shake off the feeling and keep walking.

Ok, now it's getting creepy. Stoping abruptly I search the area.

Nothing.

Crack

I turn to my left and see what looks like a shoe move behind a tree.

"Heck no." I whisper.

Taking my sword out of its sheath I cautiously walk to the tree.

Holding my sword in both of my hands I round the tree, striking it.

Nothing.

"Ok, what the heck is going on?"

I search the area again. Nothing.

What is wrong with me?

I walk backwards, keeping my eye on the tree.

Then, something knocks me on the ground, on my stomach. And there is someone on top of me. They are freaking sitting on my back. They are holding my arms down and I try to squirm out.

"If you be still I will flip you over." The voice said in my ear.

I do what I am told and they flip me over. At first I am surprised but, then again, I am not.

"Was this really necessary?" I ask them.

"I'm sorry but, I can't let you get to that ship."

"Why? What did you do?" I inquire.

"It's not you, it's something I did."

Then he grabs my hands and pull me up to the tree.

"What are you doing?!" I shout.

He then lifts my hands over my head and tie them over the tree and put a piece of cloth around my eyes.

"I am sorry?" He says.

"Bellamy! I swear if you-" I scream.

Something hits my head and I am out.

"Alex! Wake up!" Someone is shaking me.

"Well take the cover off her eyes." Someone else says.

I finally gain full consciousness, I think. Opening my eyes and shutting them quickly.

"Why is it so bright?" I ask.

"What do you mean? It's the late afternoon." Someone states.

I open my eyes again and try to let them adjust.

"Bellamy." I say.

"He's not here. Do you know where he went?"

I look up to see Clarke and Finn.

"I was on my way to the ship when he came, tied me up and he hit my head and knocked me out." I touch my left temple and pull it away seeing fresh blood on my fingers.

"He did that?!" Finn questioned.

"Uhuh." I reply.

"Finn give my the cloth. Alex look up and to your right." Clarke says.

After she cleans my wound they help me stand up. I look around looking for my sword.

"He took my sword." I breathe. I can't believe he went through all this. Just for what?

"Come on let's go." Finn says.

We walk for about 5 minutes and we reach the little ship. I can't believe how close I was to the ship. If I hadn't stopped I would've made it.

Clarke runs up to the ship.

"Alex get over here and help me!" She yells.

I run over to her. Inside the ship is a girl. She has blood on her head and seems to be unconscious.

"Hey, wake up." I say and shake her.

After a few more little shakes she wakes up.

"Huh?" She mumbles.

"Hello." I wave. "Clarke she's awake."

"Clarke?" The girl asks.

"Yes. Do I know you?" Clarke asks.

"No. But I know your mother, Abby." The girl answers. "I'm Raven."

Raven sits up, with several grunts

"Easy there." I help her out of the ship.

"Thank you. Wow." She looks around doing little 360's. "I can't believe I made it."

I do not see why these people are so amazed by all this.

"I'm Alex by the way." I hold out my hand.

She takes it and says "I haven't seen you before. What are you wearing?" She looks me up and down.

"Oh, um." How do I explain this to her?

"Raven!"

We all look over to see Finn standing a few feet away.

"Finn!" Raven yells and runs over and hugs him.

They know each other? I look over to see Clarke looking sad? I look back at Finn and Raven and there are....kissing? I guess they do know each other. This is so awkward.

"Radio!" I blurt out.

They stop and Raven glares over at me. "What?" She asks.

"Didn't your ship have a radio?" I ask.

"Oh, yea."

She walks away from Finn and steps into her ship. She rustles around, moving wires and such.

"It's gone!" She exclaims as she comes out. "It must of come off when I landed.

"No." Clarke says.

"Bellamy." I say.

"Blake?" Raven questions.

"Yea, you know him?" Clarke asks.

"I know of him." Raven walks back into the ship.

"He knocked Alex out because she was trying to come get the radio." Finn says.

"He probably took it." Raven states.

I have no idea what's going on so I just listen and watch, waiting for what will happen next.

"We have to find him." Raven tells us.

"Let's go." Clarke says and we all start heading back to camp.


	11. "I saved your life and I can also take your life"

On our way we see Bellamy taking his merry 'ole time back to camp, with my sword in his hands. I have to get my pay back somehow.

And then, a great idea comes into my head.

"Wait." I say stopping in front of the three. "I have a favor."

"What is it?" Finn asks.

"I want to sneak up on Bellamy and give him a good scare." I smirk.

"Haha. I'd love to see that." Raven says.

I don't wait for Finn or Clarke to answer. I take out some black paint, thank goodness I brought some, I put it over my eyes, nose and forehead, put on my mouth mask and hand Clarke my pouch.

"Take care of that pouch." I say and walk off to the left of the group. I watch from the sidelines as the three encounter Bellamy.

"Bellamy!" Clarke shouts.

"Oh, hello." He smiles. Jerk.

Let's do this.

They are talking and all of a sudden Bellamy pins Raven against a tree. She pulls out a small knife. I slowly walk up behind Bellamy. Clarke, Finn and Raven see me but he doesn't. Good. I grab his shoulders and pull him down to the ground and sit on him holding his hands down on the ground.

Oh my god, the look on his face was just. amazing! But, I can't laugh, at least not yet.

"Where's the radio Bellamy?" Clarke asks.

He tries getting away but I am quite strong.

"Geez you're strong." He says.

"I know." I whisper. "Now, the radio. Where is it Bellamy?" This time I ask.

"Why do you care?"

"Because my friends need it."

He stays silent.

"Fine, you don't want to play nice?" I pull down my mask and smirk at him. "Clarke. My pouch please."

"What are you doing Alex?" He asks.

"Oh, so know you talk. Finn?"

"Hm?" Finn hums.

"Could you hold down his hands please?"

"Sure."

"Alex, don't do anything too drastic." Clarke adds.

"I'll try." I pull out a small dagger.

"Alex." Finn whispers.

"Do you remember this Bellamy?" I hold out the dagger for him to see.

He says nothing.

"This is the dagger I used to kill that panther. The one that almost killed you. The dagger I saved your life with."

Still nothing.

"I can also take your life with it. But I am, surprisingly, still, somewhat, human."

He is not saying anything but, he does look more intimidated.

"This dagger is laced with a headache/migraine inducing poison."

I put the cold metal of the blade of his throat, not cutting him but, threatening him.

"One cut and you will have one painful headache. Although, you probably don't care. Since you are saying nothing."

Still silent but, more scared.

I smile at him. "Bellamy."

"Yes?"

"The Radio?"

He opens his mouth to say something but then closes it.

"I have many other, toys, in my pouch if this one is not enough."

I look in my pouch again and pull out a vial.

"This one gives you a terrible stomach ache. Vomiting, also gives you a headache."

I open the vial and move it closer to his mouth.

"The river!!" He blurts.

"Thank you." I put my things away and get off him.

"It's long gone by now." I say. "If he is talking about the river I am thinking about, it has a strong current."

"Now what?" Finn asks.

"I don't know." Raven answers.

I hear Bellamy starting to walk away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" I ask him.

"Camp."

"Wait a minute." I walk up to him.

"Yes?" He smirks at me.

"Don't do that. I do that." He just smirks back.

"What do you want?" He asks.

"I have something for you." I smile sweetly.

"Oh really."

"Mhmm." I reach into my pouch.

"It isn't poisoned is it?"

"If that's what you think this is." I say and pull my hand out punching my in the jaw knocking him back a bit. "That was for tying me up." I walk closer to him and grab his collar. Pulling his face close to mine I say "And this is for knocking me out." I stick a needle in his neck.

Shocked he says "What was that?"

He kneels to the ground.

"Alex! What was that?" He yells.

He falls face first onto the ground, passed out. I bend over and pick up my sword putting it in it's sheath and walk over to the three others.

"Wish I could help you bring him back to your camp but I must leave." I say to the three that were watching. "Oh, also, the poison wears off in about three hours."

All three are silent as they watch me put my mask on and walk back to my camp.


	12. "Want another?"

"Alex."

"Sha Heda?" I say. (Yes Commander?)

Right now me and Lexa were in the main building of our camp talking about how to approach the Skai kru.

"Anything new with the Skai kru?" She asks.

"No. Nothing worth reporting." Except for the fact that I am pretty leading a double life with the Skai kru.

Lexa stops walking and stands in front of me.

"If anything does happen, report to me immediately."

I look down at my feet. I am lying to her. Is this treason??

"Sha, Heda." I reply.

"Now go to your post at the Skai kru camp." She orders and leaves.

I am left standing at the large round table by myself. Am I really betraying my commander and better yet my family? Shaking off the thought I start my walk to my post.

"Hei, Lex!" I hear someone running up behind me.

"Hey Lincoln." I wave.

I wait for him to catch up to me.

"Where are you headed?" I ask him.

"Same place you are." He replies.

We walk in silence to the camp. Once we reach the camp Lincoln grabs my arm and pulls me to face him.

"Lincoln?"

"Alex. I need to tell you something. But, you can not tell anyone else. Got it?"

"Alright." He lets go of me and I stand straight. "What is it?"

"I-i uh, how do I stay this?" He stutters.

"What did you do?"

"Well, you know that girl Octavia?"

"Yes...."

"She fell down a hill hurting herself and I, kinda, took her and chained her up."

"What?! Why?!" I shout.

"Sh." He pulls me behind a tree. He looks around just in case anyone heard me.

"I was just trying to help her. She got hurt so I took her to my place to fix up her leg." He explained.

"Why did you chain her up then?"

"She was trying to get away and I didn't want her to go and get her brother."

"Good grief Lincoln. Do you know what you did?"

He just looks at me.

"They are going to go out and look for her once the realize she is gone."

Realization hits him.

"I have to go." And he starts running off.

"Lincoln!" I shout, but he is too far away.

I better go see if they found out she is gone yet. Taking off my mask and hood I walk into the camp. I spot a familiar blonde and walk up to her.

Putting my hand on her shoulder I say "Hey Clarke."

She turns, eyes wide.

"Alex. What're you doing in here?" She asks.

"I thought I'd come say hi. Besides, everyone here thinks I am on of them." I smile.

"Clarke." A hoarse voice calls out from the drop ship. Oh no, I recognize that voice. Out he comes, looking like crap.

"Haha." I laugh to myself. His hair was rustled and his clothes were so dirty. "You look like crap!" I smirk.

"Shut up Alex." He says.

"Yea, no thanks. I don't take orders from you." I cross my arms.

"I swear to go-" He starts.

"What? That you will kick my ass?" I laugh. "Last I knew, I kicked yours."

That pissed him off. He stepped closer to me.

"Guys, knock it off." Clarke, tried, to intervene but failed. Bellamy moved his arm in front of her and blocked her from moving.

"What do you want a fight?" I ask.

"If you want that." He smirked.

"I honestly wouldn't mind one. Knowing I'll win."

I hand Clarke my thing and stand in my fighting position.

People started gathering around us yelling "Go Bellamy!" and "Fight!" and some were saying "Who's the girl?".

Now, this kind of attention I liked.

"Care to start?" Bellamy asks.

"Ladies first." I bow.

He comes charging and I move out of the way. Next I kick him in the stomach, with him landing on the ground.

"Ooooh!" I hear some yell.

He gets back up immediately. This time I come charging. He tries doing what I did and moves to the left but I put out my leg and he trips over.

Now I am laughing.

"Do you even know how to fight?" I ask laughing. I know I was ruining his rep but, I was doing for a reason. He is a stuck up, egotistic ass who thinks he is in charge of everyone and everything.

"Ok. How about this. I will go easy on you." I stand normally with my arms wide open.

"What ever you like princess." No he didn't.

"Don't call me princess, Bellhop."

I see the anger in his eyes burning. He closes them and relaxes his fist. What is he doing?

"Giving up?" I ask.

"Never." And he starts slowly walking towards me. Why is he so calm? "What's a matter princess?"

"Quit calling me that!" I am starting to lose my temper.

When he reaches me I throw my fist at him and he, catches it!? Next thing I know his put his right leg behind my left and tripped me over. It's almost like I am paralyzed. I can't move. What is he doing to me?!

He bends down so he is on top of me. Holding my arms above my head.

"Give up?" He ask with a sly smile.

I think in my head a way out. Then it comes to me.

"Idiot." I smile.

"What'd you call me?!"

"Idiot." And I kick him in the nuts.

He rolls off me unto his back and I jump on top of him.

"You must really like being on top huh?" He asks still panting from the pain.

His question throws me back a bit. I pull hand up over my hand and get ready to punch his pretty face. But, that never happens.

He grabs both my arms and rolls us over, again. I close my eyes because he rolled me over on a twig. I hiss out in pain.

"Will you just let me punch you alre-" I try to say but my mouth is covered.

I open my eyes and all I see is his eyes closed and his lips on mine. At first I am surprised at his action and just lay there letting him kiss me. After a few seconds he pulls away. And I just lay there, dumbfounded. This jerk just kissed me to distract me.

Now I am brought back to reality when he is still on me smiling. Now I am pissed. I push him off me and stand up brushing myself off, he does the same.

"You know," I look over at him. He runs his pointer finger across his lips. "You're not bad." He smirks.

I walk up to him.

"Want another?" He playfully pouts his lips.

And I punch him as hard as I can.

"What was that for?" He asks, his smile gone.

I didn't answer him and walked over to Clarke and took my stuff from her.

"Thank you." I whisper to her and walk into the dropship.

"Alex." She runs after me.

I go inside the dropship and slide down one of the walls and sit.

"Are you ok?" She sits next me.

"No, Bellamy is a jerk." I cry.

"I know. Come here." And she pulls me into a hug.

We sit like that for a few minutes until I calm down. We both stand and walk out.

She reaches for my hand and holds it. I look up at her and smile.

"Octavia is gone!!" We hear someone yell.

Entering the camp is Jasper and a few other people.

Clarke and I, hand in hand run over to them.

"What do you mean she is gone?" Clarke asks Jasper.

"She snuck out of camp to come hunting with us and then she wandered off. We went to go look for her back she was nowhere." Jasper breathed.

"Clarke." I said.

She turned towards me.

"Go get Bellamy, tell him what happened and wait for me at the main entrance." I said.

She nodded her head and ran off to find the jerk. I walked around camp looking for Finn. I stop a kid who was walking my way.

"Have you seen Finn?" I ask them. They point up ahead.

"Thanks."

I find Finn leaning up against the back side of the drop ship.

"Hi Finn." I wave to him.

"Alex. Hey."

"I need your help with something."

"What is it?" He asks standing up.

"Follow me." Slowly we start walking to the entrance.

I tell him about Octavia and Lincoln and what Lincoln did.

"Are you sure Lincoln won't harm her?" He ask.

"Yes, also I need you to pretend to be tracking but just follow me, I know where to go."

"Whatever you say." He smiles at me.

"Oh, and Finn." I stop.

"Yea?" He stops next to looking at me while I look at my feet.

"Can you try to keep Bellamy away from me?"

"What'd he do?"

I tell him about the fight and the...kiss.

"He kissed you?!" He shouts.

"Y-yes. And then I punched him."

Finn laughs.

"Sure. I'll try to keep you away from him."

"Hey, what does that mean?" I smile at him.

"Well, from the sounds of it, if you get near him you'll kick his ass, not the other way around."

"True." I laugh.

We stand there looking at each other.

"Alex." Finn says.

"We should get going. Come on." I hold his hand and we run to the gate.


	13. "So you want me to die?"

When we reach the gate, Clarke, jerk face, Jasper and three more people are waiting at the gate.

Clarke and Bellamy are talking about where to look for Octavia when we walk up to them. They barely noticed me and Finn, which I was kinda glad about.

Clarke looks at me and Finn, lightly smiles, and then looks at our hands, her eyes widen just a little bit and smiles at me and then she walks out of the gate.

Still holding hands with Finn, we start walking out the gate. I notice Bellamy burning holes into my head as he stares at me and just ignore him. Gripping on harder to Finns hand I walk a bit faster to the front of the group.

"Where to Lexie?" Finn asks whispering into my ear. He, gave me a nickname.

"Just keep holding my hand and pretend to know where you are going." I smile at him.

"Alrighty Captain." He laughs and salutes with his left hand making me laugh.

We keep walking and as I am walking with Finn, I think about Raven. Why didn't he tell me about her? Or does he just think of me as a friend and I just need to stop worrying? Yea, that's probably it.

Soon, we reach a hill top. I look around for any kind of clue, knowing that we were near Lincoln's house, I had to find some kind a fact that Finn knew where he was going.

I let go of Finns hand.

"Alex?" He calls me.

"Rope." I say and Jasper hands me a long rope. I strap it to a big enough tree and throw the remaining rope down the hill.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asks.

"Just wait and see goggle head." I smile at him.

"Goggle head?" I hear Jasper whisper to himself as I walk to the edge of the hill.

"Alex, wait." Finn says and hands me two pieces of cloth. "Put these over your hands." He smiles.

"Thanks Finn." I wrap the two pieces over my hands and grab onto the rope.

"Be careful." Finn says to me.

"Uhuh." I say, trying to concentrate on how I am going to get down carefully.

Holding onto the rope with my left hand I use my right to grab my sword from my back. Slowly, I slide down the rope and the side of the hill. I use my sword to stop me by sticking it in a near by small tree.

I position my self so that I am, sort of, standing and holding the rope with both my hands. I look around for any kind of clue of Octavia being her and find, nothing.

I sigh and start to make my way back up when I hear a certain jerk talk.

"What's that in the bush?" Bellamy yells down at me.

I look to my right and see a bush.

"I don't see anything." I yell back up.

"You have to let go of the rope and sit in front of the bush." He yells.

"So, you do want me to die!?" I shout at him.

"Yes princess, that's exactly what I want." He looks at me with a glare.

I say nothing back and grab my sword out of the tree.

"Alex! Do not let go of the rope!" Finn shouts.

Looking around for something to hold onto I find multiple roots sticking out of the ground. But, I'd have to jump to reach them. Well, here goes nothing.

Still holding the rope, I back up a little bit.

"Alex, what're you doing?" Finn asks me.

I put my sword back in its sheath and pull unto the rope and jump.

"Alex!" I hear people yell.

I just barely made it. I quickly grab onto a root an dig my right foot into the ground trying to make a hole. It worked, I put my foot in the hole and stand, ish.

"You ok?" Jasper asks.

I give them a thumbs up and start making my way to the bush. Grabbing onto root after root. My arms slowly start to get tired.

"I'm almost there!" I shout up.

Gripping unto a root with my left hand I try to reach out to grab what Bellamy saw. It looks like a belt.

"Almost." I whisper to myself.

I grab the belt and yell up "I got it." and, that's when I slipped.

"Oh, crap." I scream as the root I was holding onto breaks and I go crashing down the hill.

"Alex!" Everyone screams.


End file.
